


Pantyhose Part Two

by caity_cat



Series: Pantyhose [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sebastian, Corpse Desecration, Double Anal Penetration, Light Bondage, M/M, Pantyhose, Rimming, SebaCiel - Freeform, Top Ciel, Vibrators, dominant ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_cat/pseuds/caity_cat
Summary: For their anniversary, Ciel had one request: pantyhose. Nine months later, Sebastian is ready to deliver on that promise.





	Pantyhose Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thanks to ChromeHoplite for beta-ing and for encouraging, pushing, guilting me to write another fic. :)

Tucking a lock of ebony hair behind his ear, Sebastian looked over his shoulder at himself the mirror. He took in the sight of his reflection and gave a nod of approval as his crimson gaze swept over his broad shoulders and down his muscular back, adorned with a black lace camisole hugging his torso. As his gaze came to his hips and continued downward, he hummed appreciatively and took in the delicate, sheer black fabric that covered his lower half. Sebastian slowly leaned to one side and slid his hands down one leg, holding his position once his hands reached his ankle. _Hot_ he thought as he appraised the pantyhose stretched over his ass.

Straightening up, Sebastian turned to inspect the front. Moaning at his own sexiness, his hand lightly brushed the lacy fabric covering his semi-hard cock. He boldly assumed a variety of poses, biting his bottom lip at the pleasure of the fabric sliding over his skin. _Sinful_ was the word that came to mind.

Now, when it came to pantyhose, Sebastian was a completely different person.

Nine months ago, the delicate fabric had been the bane of his existence. The _now_ simple act of getting a pair of pantyhose on had then been an expensive, physical and psychological torture. The many mishaps while trying to put the garment on had lead to the consumption of an entire bottle of tequila and half a bottle of wine, the creation and fuelling of insecurities, with the episode ending in ugly crying and the worst hangover ever. What should have been a romantic anniversary dinner had turned into an evening of Ciel trying to soothe his tears and reassure him that their relationship was not coming to an end.

The next morning, his boyfriend had laughed and teased as Sebastian removed the semi-intact pantyhose from his body and cleaned up the mess of ruined hosiery, packaging, and tequila bottle from under the bed. After that, the episode was never again mentioned and Ciel did not repeat his request for Sebastian in pantyhose.

Sebastian deeply regretted being unable to follow through with the request, especially since after a bit of protest, Ciel would readily play along with his whims - kitten Ciel complete with ears, tail, and collar, Lolita Ciel, prep-school Ciel. Ciel not asking him to try wearing the pantyhose again, or making any request of him since, left Sebastian feeling guilty.

After a month of no special bedroom requests, Sebastian concluded that to assuage his guilty conscience and to set things right he would have to successfully fulfill his lover’s wish of him in pantyhose. A painstaking task that he decided had to be kept secret from Ciel. Most of his preparation took place at the funeral home where he worked with the occasional practice at home whenever Ciel was away on business.

At work, Sebastian spent his breaks researching and ordering various products online. He would often stay late after work practising putting the garment on, disposing of the evidence in the cremator. After the debacle of their anniversary, Sebastian decided to start from the basics, using all the tools available to him.

Beginning with tights of the highest denier count, Sebastian used the bodies in the morgue to find the perfect technique for putting them on - trimmed nails and pointed toes were important steps. After two months, once he was comfortable putting tights on a corpse, he practised on himself until with low denier count tights he was able to do it flawlessly and move about without the fear of them tearing.

Three months after starting the task, he moved onto practising with pantyhose. Same as with the tights, Sebastian began with dressing the corpses with the highest denier before trying them on himself. In two months, he successfully mastered the levels of thick opaque and opaque, but when he got to semi-opaque he learned the importance of moisturizing. Before practising, Sebastian would have to massage the moisturizing lotion into the corpse’s skin and wait for it to dry. At home, he got into the routine of moisturizing morning and night. Before long his hands and legs were noticeably softer, prompting Ciel to inquire about his sudden interest in healthy skin. Sebastian stumbled through an explanation, eventually coming up with the idea that it was due to an article in a Men’s Health magazine, something about improving blood circulation. Ciel bought it and began moisturizing daily as well.

During the sixth month of practice, when it was time to start working on sheer, it became apparent that Sebastian had missed a step in his preparations. No matter how much he pulled on or fidgeted with the material, the end result was always uneven and unappealing. After some quick research, all the bodies off to be interred or cremated began to have the smoothest pair of legs. Overzealous in his training, _and with his five-blade moisturizing razor_ , Sebastian’s activities came close to being outed when Baldroy, one of the morticians, commented on the oddity of the male corpses’ lack of leg hair. Another mortician, Undertaker, thought it was hilarious and began critiquing and rating the deceased's legs on look and feel, lifting them high into the air to better test their silkiness against his cheeks. Grossed out, and not wanting his activities to be known, Sebastian then restricted himself to only shaving the legs of bodies he was responsible for.

Sebastian then learned the hard way that leg hair does not grow at the same frequency as facial hair. Once, when Ciel was away on a three-day business trip, Sebastian shaved his legs in order to put on the sheer pantyhose. Practice went well and he even succeeded at putting on and moving around in the ultra sheer, but his hair had not grown back by the time Ciel returned. Ciel laughed for days at Sebastian’s stubbly legs and laughed even harder at the made-up story of it being from unsuccessfully betting that he could consume and keep down more of Baldroy’s cooking than Undertaker.

Weeks passed before all his hair grew back. Not only were his legs extremely itchy during that time, but it cut down on his ability to practise as the stubble would catch on the fabric, causing it to run. Not wanting to have to explain away smooth legs again, he made do with his hair bunching up under the pantyhose and continued to practise until he felt confident in his abilities.

Tonight all his hard work would finally pay off and Ciel would get the Sebastian he should have had _almost a year_ ago.

As Sebastian was feeling up his legs, he heard his phone buzz. Picking it up, he saw that there was a text from Ciel.

_Just finishing up at work. Should be home in about an hour._

Before he could type his response another text appeared. _Can’t wait to get home and relax. Need to destress from all of Alois’ bullshit. I need a glass of scotch...or two...better make it four._

 _Ugh. Fucking Alois. Four?! That bad? Poor Hon. Dessert and your scotch will be waiting for you when you get home. Instant remedy,_ Sebastian replied.

The phone buzzed again. _Dessert? No dinner?_

_Tonight’s dessert leaves no room for dinner._

There was a pause before Ciel’s next text appeared. _Dessert ONLY tonight?_ Another pause. _What did you do?_

 _Nothing,_ Sebastian quickly texted back.

 _Oh really? Then why are you trying to butter me up? This smells like an apology attempt. You always apologize with sweets,_ Ciel pressed.

 _Haha. True and it always works, but tonight's dessert isn't because I did something._ Sebastian's answer was technically true since the reason was that he _didn't_ do something.

_If you're not trying to make up for something, then what’s the occasion? Did I forget something? You never let me skip dinner. NEVER._

_No special occasion. Just wanted to treat my bae to a special dessert,_ Sebastian responded.

_Bae? LOL! What’s with that? Something you picked up from Undertaker? Trying to get in with the young crowd?_

Sebastian grinned as he texted back, _Haha. You got it. Keeping up with the times is vital for dealing with my clientele._

 _Babe you are such a dork. Love it!_ Ciel replied. _In the car. See you soon._

Sebastian sent a quick kiss emoji then struck a few more risqué poses in the mirror before leaving the bedroom. He got a bottle of scotch and two snifters, a plate of fresh strawberries, raspberries, and chocolate dip from the kitchen then made his way to the living room.

As he was placing everything on the table, the plate slipped and some of the strawberries fell to the floor and bounced under the couch. Grumbling at the waste of food, Sebastian got to his knees, reached under the couch and cringed at the amount of dust and dirt he felt as he searched for the escaped food. Pondering when underneath the couch had last been cleaned, he got his answer as he pulled out a dust-covered gift box and card along with the strawberries.

In his hands was Ciel’s anniversary gift. The one that had disappeared nine months before. Sebastian put down the gift and opened the card as he could not remember what was written inside. 

_Let’s celebrate the momentous day you realized it’s impossible to find anyone better than me! What better way than with lots and LOTS of lovemaking! I hope you’re ready to give me lots of your honey! Happy anniversary Honey Bunny! Love and kisses, your one and only Sebastian. xxoxxoox_

Not only did he cringe, Sebastian gagged as he read the note scrawled in his own handwriting. If this was how his brain functioned when he drank tequila, he now had another reason to never touch the stuff again. There was absolutely no way Sebastian could let Ciel see this beyond embarrassing, tequila induced, obnoxious anniversary message, so he threw the card back under the couch. He would retrieve it later and take it to work to be incinerated, never to be read again.

Sebastian picked up the dusty gift and dirty strawberries and returned to the kitchen. He composted the strawberries and then grabbed a tea towel to clean off the dust and dirt as best he could. Now that he had found it, he might as well give it to Ciel tonight. He wiped off the last of the grime and made his way back to the living room, placing the gift on the table.

His cell buzzed with another text from Ciel.

_Sorry Babe, have to return to work. Major clusterfuck in progress. Don’t know how long this will take. Will text you when it’s resolved._

Upset at the wrench in his plans, Sebastian kept his reply cheerful, _No worries Hon. You do what you gotta do._

 _Thanks. Super upset right now. I was looking forward to the surprise dessert,_ Ciel texted.

 _Dessert will be waiting for you when you get home,_ he texted back.

Sighing as he put down his cell, Sebastian turned on the tv, wrapped himself in a blanket, and lay down on the couch - he might as well stay warm and comfy as he waited. Hours passed, and sometime during his sixth episode of Drag Race, he fell asleep.

***

Sebastian awoke to the pleasant sensation of something hot and wet on his cock. Slowly opening his eyes, he moaned as he took in the lewd sight before him. Supporting himself with his hands next to Sebastian’s hips, still in his work clothes, tie thrown over one shoulder, Ciel hovered over Sebastian as he slowly ran his tongue up the taller man’s length, pausing to give the head a long, drawn-out suck before going back down. With each pass of the deft muscle, his cock grew harder, straining against the now drenched fabric. Sebastian ran his hands through his boyfriend’s slate hair, grabbing hold at the base of the neck, a low hiss escaping his lips as the tongue stopped at his head and began lapping up the precum that had begun to spill.

Having cleaned up the last drop, Ciel gave one final lick up the engorged shaft before looking up, his blue eyes heavy with desire. “Babe, is this for me?” he inquired, his hungry gaze taking in all that was on display.

Sebastian nodded. “It took some time, but _Happy Anniversary!_ ” he grinned.

Ciel hummed in approval, leaned forward and claimed his lover’s lips. Sebastian reciprocated and deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing into the other man’s mouth, savouring the scent that was Ciel mixed with scotch and himself.

Sebastian’s stomach muscles quivered as the tips of Ciel’s fingers lightly ran over the camisole, slowly tracing a winding path from his hip, to his navel, then to his chest. Letting out a moan when the digits began to softly rub his nipple through the lace, Sebastian arched his back, pressing into Ciel’s hand, trying to enhance the desired friction denied him. With each ghost-like pass over the increasingly sensitive nub, his moans intensified.

Slowly pulling away from Sebastian’s lips, Ciel kissed, lapped, and suckled as he made his way down the taller man’s body, his tongue eventually capturing the neglected nipple. There the hot, wet muscle leisurely swirled and flicked, coaxing the nub to harden and strain against the fabric. Tightening his grip on the slate hair and pulling his lover’s head down, Sebastian closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch, surrendering to the pleasure from the tongue and fingers’ tantalizing caresses. A sharp hiss of pain escaped Sebastian’s lips when the languorous ministrations were replaced by the sudden pinching of fingers and biting of teeth.

“Open your eyes, Babe. I want you to watch as I enjoy my _dessert_ ,” Ciel commanded as he gave the throbbing peak another nip.

Doing as he was told, Sebastian lifted his head, opened his crimson eyes and watched as the pink tongue gave one last lick to the throbbing nub before leaving a wet trail over his chest to begin soothing the other one. He sighed in pleasure as the pain subsided and then let out a soft whine when the muscle pulled away, yearning for its return.

Wondering why he had stopped, Sebastian met Ciel’s ravenous gaze.

“Seb, how much of my dessert can I have? Can I eat my fill?” Ciel asked, one hand lightly skimming Sebastian’s inner thigh. His nails then scraped against the pantyhose as he pressed, “I was patient and good. I only touched and snacked a little as I waited for you to wake up.”

Ciel leaned forward and nibbled Sebastian’s earlobe.

“Since I was a good boy, I’m allowed to tear open the wrapping so I can fully enjoy my dessert. Right?” he breathed into Sebastian’s ear.

His body quivering from both the teasing and in anticipation of what was to come, Sebastian bit his lip and nodded.

“Bon appétit,” Ciel grinned wickedly, hungry and eager to devour the mouth-watering treat before him.

Settling himself between his lover’s legs, Ciel began exploring, humming his delight at the silky-smooth feel. Kneading and caressing, sliding and scraping, tingles shot throughout Sebastian’s body as the capable hands ran over the hosiery.

Overwhelmed by the exquisite sensations, Sebastian struggled to keep his crimson eyes open, to take in the erotic scene before him. He clutched the collar of Ciel’s shirt, pulling himself forward in an attempt to keep his head up and his gaze focused.

The smaller man stilled. Blue eyes glanced in disapproval at the clutching hands then locked on crimson.

“No touching me or wrinkling my work clothes. A dessert’s sole purpose is to be devoured,” Ciel instructed.

Sebastian released his grip and grabbed onto the seat of the couch, propping himself up on his elbows.

Moments passed, Ciel continued to hold Sebastian’s gaze. Confident his instructions were understood, he resumed his ministrations.

Lifting up Sebastian’s foot, Ciel ran his tongue around his ankle and then nipped his toes. His breath hitched and toes curled as the probing muscle moved to the arch of his foot, licking and mouthing, whirling and flicking. Sebastian gripped the couch tighter as his other foot was brought up to be tongued.

By the time it impishly made its way up his inner leg, Sebastian was a hot mess - teeth biting tongue, white knuckles, hips thrusting, the pantyhose completely drenched as more and more precum spilled. His moans grew in intensity as the tease slowly made his way closer to his aching cock.

“Please Ciel,” he pleaded.

Ciel paused, inches from where Sebastian wanted - no - _needed_ him to be and looked up.

“Please what?” he asked, tracing his finger along Sebastian’s hip. “What are you asking _Bunny_ for?”

“Please Ciel. Let me cum _please_ ,” he begged, so lost in his need to cum, he only half heard what was said.

“Hmm,” the imp hummed as he slowly slid his finger over the sticky mess, as if in deep thought.

Each stroke only added to his frustration, pushing him to the edge but denying him his release, leaving him wanting more. Without conscious thought, Sebastian’s hands shot up, entangled themselves in the slate hair and pulled down, pressing Ciel into his need, hips bucking, searching for the release he sought.

Before he could cum, Ciel managed to push the offending hands away and sat up, wiping the mess off his face. “ _Tsk_. This won’t do. You’re not being a good dessert. Sit up, turn around, and put your arms behind your back,” he commanded, loosening and taking off his tie.

Though lamenting the denial of his release, Sebastian did as he was told. When his arms were firmly secured behind his back, Ciel repositioned them both; Sebastian sitting on the couch with legs spread and Ciel standing between them.

Ciel looked at his shirt and tsked again. During their struggle it had been stained, a large dark spot on his sleeve. Ciel began to remove the soiled shirt.

As the smaller man undressed, Sebastian’s eyes feasted on the beauty that was being revealed one torturous button at a time. Sculpted chest, well-defined abs, and a hint of the trail of fine hairs that led to the package that was all his.

“Salivating at the show?” Ciel smirked as he discarded his shirt.

Unaware that he had been drooling, Sebastian swallowed as Ciel leaned down and licked the side of his mouth.

“What am I to do with you? You’re a complete mess,” Ciel teased looking at the situation between the bound man’s legs, one hand cupping Sebastian’s face while the other returned to stroking the confined erection.

Sebastian moaned in frustration. “Hon, _please_ ,” he pleaded again. When Ciel didn’t respond he switched to bargaining, “I’ll do whatever you want, just _please_.”

Ciel looked up. “Hmm. You make a dangerous offer. Honey, there will be a lot of it. Are you sure? Do you promise?”

Sebastian snapped, he couldn’t wait anymore. He would agree to anything as long as it meant he would be able to cum. “Yes, I promise! Do whatever you want, just let me cum _now_ ”, he growled.

“As you wish,” Ciel purred, sinking to his knees. He cupped and lightly squeezed the frustrated man, a loud moan of pleasure escaping his lips. Ciel grabbed the lacy fabric and ripped a hole, releasing the engorged cock.

Sebastian savoured the feel of the cool air as it brushed against his arousal and then gasped as he was taken into his lover’s warm mouth.

“Oh fuck Ciel. Yes, yes, yes!” he moaned loudly, his hips bucking as Ciel’s mouth took him all in.

A few quick thrusts and Sebastian came, spurting into Ciel’s mouth, throwing his head back in pleasure. Ciel swallowed all Sebastian gave and licked the still quivering shaft clean.

When Sebastian was finally able to form coherent thoughts, he looked at his love and praised, “Hon, that was amazing. Holy fuck we have to do this again!”

Ciel, who had poured himself a drink as he waited for Sebastian to return from his high, swallowed what remained and set down the snifter. “Well tonight’s your lucky night,” he said, a devilish grin spreading across his face. “Two things: one, I haven’t cum yet, and two, you’re still hard,” he pointed out, stretching out his hand to bop the still hard cock.

Before he had time to process he had cum without going soft, Ciel continued, “Make that three things. I still haven’t used my anniversary gift yet.” Ciel reached into the opened box and took out both items. “Though I have to wonder, is this really my present or is this something you got for yourself?”

In his hands were a black cat vibrator and cinnamon lube - both items of Sebastian’s preferences.

“Um, something for us to use together?” Sebastian lamely offered. _What a blessing in disguise_ , he thought. If Ciel had received the poorly planned present on top of having to deal with Sebastian’s drunken disaster nine months ago...he couldn’t even imagine the fallout that would have ensued.

“Oh really?” Ciel exclaimed, his tone and raised eyebrows letting Sebastian know he knew better. “Well if that’s the case, then heels up and spread ‘em.”

“Wha-?” Sebastian sputtered, not following what the other had in mind.

“What do you mean _“What”_?” Ciel grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief. “You promised I could do whatever I wanted; and what I want is for you to put your heels up on the couch, touching your ass, and spread your legs,” he explained, popping the lid off the lube.

Vaguely recalling what he had promised in his frenzy to cum - he likely would have sold his soul if Ciel had asked him - with his arms still bound, he awkwardly pulled his legs up and assumed the desired position.

“Good, good,” Ciel hummed in approval. He grabbed the biggest strawberry from the table and began to cover it in lube. “All that’s missing is some honey.”

Sebastian squirmed nervously as the filthiest of images came to mind as he watched the strawberry get coated with lube. “Wait now, Hon-” he began but was cut off.

“Open your mouth,” Ciel instructed. He then explained as he inserted the cinnamon lube-coated strawberry, “What you’re going to do is slowly lick the strawberry clean but not eat it. No biting allowed. You’re too loud and are going to wake the neighbours. Plus, dessert doesn’t talk anyway.”

His mouth full of strawberry, Sebastian began to lick, his mouth on fire from the sting of cinnamon. As he performed his task, arms bound behind his back, heels pressed into his ass, legs spread, he watched as Ciel mixed the lube with the chocolate for the strawberries on his fingers.

Ciel positioned himself and locked onto Sebastian’s crimson eyes. “Good. You haven’t forgotten, eyes on me as I get my fill,” he praised as he rubbed around the exposed hole before pushing one finger in.

A muffled groan escaped as he felt the digit slowly enter him, wincing slightly at the combination of burning from the cinnamon and cooling from the chocolate as the probing finger coated his insides. Sebastian watched as the digit moved in and out of him, twisting and stretching, moaned as he felt it brush his prostate.

Ciel added more chocolate then began to lick up the mess coating his backside. Sebastian’s body squirmed in pleasure as he was licked and fingered. The finger was eventually replaced by his tongue, the muscle darting in and out as it sought to lap it all up. His body slowly turned to mush as the imp ate his fill. Drool started to pool down Sebastian’s chin, completely infatuated with the smutty act being performed on him, he’d forgotten to swallow.

Pulling out, chocolate and saliva smeared around his lips, Ciel flicked his lover’s cock. “Hey, hey, hey. Looks like your cock is in need of some attention,” he stated glancing up, “and it looks like someone’s stopped cleaning their strawberry. Luckily, I have the tools for that.”

The mischievous look in his blue eyes turned to one of lust as he grabbed the bottle of lube and poured more liquid on the strawberry, his partner gasping as his mouth was set on fire anew. Ciel then took the vibrator, coated it in lube, switched it on, and stared at Sebastian’s face as he watched it disappear.

Sebastian could barely stay focused. Cleaning the strawberry had become more and more difficult as he was assailed by wave after wave of pleasure from the vibrator. He nearly bit through the fruit when Ciel coated his dick in chocolate and started licking up and down the shaft and around the base.

Sensing he was close to cumming again, he thrust his hips in a silent plea for Ciel to give him what he needed.

Ciel took Sebastian in his mouth and inserted his fingers, pushing the vibrator against his prostate. Immediately he came, shuddering, filling the hot mouth that greedily lapped it all up.

Ciel removed the strawberry and replaced it with his sticky fingers. “Babe, help me clean up,” he instructed as he began to eat the strawberry.

Once they had been sucked clean, Ciel entwined his hands in Sebastian’s ebony hair and locked him in a passionate kiss. As their tongues meshed, Sebastian could taste it all: chocolate, cinnamon, strawberry, Ciel, and himself.

Breaking their kiss, Ciel stood up, unbound Sebastian’s arms, and turned him around so that he was kneeling on the couch, his thighs pressing into the cushions, his chest resting on top. Sebastian held onto the back of the couch in anticipation as he heard Ciel take off the rest of his clothing. He groaned and pushed back as he felt the sting of the lube being smeared around his hole, his cock stiffening

When he felt Ciel’s cock at his entrance, he twisted around in shock. “Wait, the vibrator’s still in there!” he yelped.

“Since this is technically my present, I should get to enjoy it too,” Ciel responded. He held onto the vibrator as he slowly squeezed inside the hole, completely plugging Sebastian with both his cock and the vibrator.

They gasped in unison.

“Jesus Sebastian, this stuff actually stings!” Ciel grunted, experiencing the effects of cinnamon lube for the first time.

Overwhelmed at being filled with both Ciel’s length and a vibrator, Sebastian moaned in ecstasy, hips wantonly bucking into the couch. “The sting calms down, eventually,” he panted. “Hurry up, I can’t last much longer.”

Grunting in reply, Ciel grabbed onto Sebastian’s hips and began thrusting deeply, roughly, each pound sending an extra jolt of pleasure as the vibrator was nudged deeper.

Sebastian pushed back to meet each thrust, increasing in speed and force as he neared his peak. “Harder,” he implored and Ciel complied. He let out a cry as he spasmed, collapsing bonelessly on the couch, no energy left in his body.

Ciel came not long after. He removed himself and the vibrator, kissed his way up the spine before resting his head on Sebastian’s shoulder.

After a brief rest, Ciel stood and pulled Sebastian up from his slump over the couch, leading him towards the bedroom.

“Come Babe. Off to bed. I don’t think you’ve had your fill of my honey yet.” Ciel coaxed.

Puzzling over the weird choice of word and phrasing, all became clear and snapped into place when he saw the obnoxious anniversary card lying open on the table.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck,” Sebastian swore as he was pulled out of the room.

“Exactly. Time to continue in the bedroom,” Ciel laughed, “There’s more honey to be made.”


End file.
